


Doing Whatever The Winner Wants

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Sherlock have a race to the library, and even though he let her win he agrees to do one thing that Amy wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Whatever The Winner Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from **fullcirclecrazy** over on Tumblr, who suggested a trip to the library and the playground before or after that.

“Thank you again for getting my bike back,” Amy said the day after Sherlock had found her stolen bike and taken care of the boy who took it. He really was her hero for that. “I want to do something nice for you.”

“Library first, however,” Sherlock said. “I need new books to read, and you said you wanted to get some things as well.”

“Sure,” she said with a nod. “Want to race there?”

“I suppose we could,” he said with a slight smile. “It would be a fairer race than when we run.”

“Last one to the library has to do whatever the winner says!” she said as she ran out to the shed. She knew the combination to the new lock and spun it fast, then ran in and got her bike out. She threw her helmet on and began pedaling furiously out of the yard before Sherlock was even to the shed. It wasn’t a long trip to the library, and she was pleased to see she got there first. She put her bike in the bike rack and took the lock off her handlebars to lock it and her helmet up. She was almost done when Sherlock arrived. “I won,” she said with a smirk. “You have to do what I say.”

“How do you know I didn’t let you win?” he said as he got off her aunt’s bike.

She pouted slightly. “That’s not fair. I want an actual race!”

“Perhaps on the way home,” he said. “When we both start at the same time.”

“Fine,” she said with a sigh.

“I’ll do one thing you want to do today, as recompense,” he replied.

“I want to go sit on the swings when we’re done.”

He frowned. “You can do that at home.”

“There’s _one_ swing at home. I want to sit next to you,” she said, rolling her eyes.

He was quiet for a moment, and then sighed. “Very well. We can go sit on the swings when we are done. Did you bring your homework?”

“I don’t have any. It’s Friday.” She watched him lock up the bike he had been on. “I just want to get some new books to read. Heard there were some good history books here. I’m interested in the Romans.”

“I can show you where they are,” he said as he finished. “Unless you’d like the children’s versions.”

She made a face. “No. They’re too simple.” Then the face cleared and her eyes went wide. “Oh! Do you know if there are any books on mythology?”

“There may be one or two,” he said with a nod. “Bullfinch’s Mythology might be more interesting for you.”

“Cool. Hopefully they have it.”

“We can’t tell until we go inside and look,” he said. “The more time we spend out here talking the less time we’ll have for the swings.”

“Which you’d probably love,” she said with a smirk.

“You have no idea,” he murmured.

She went over to him as he finished locking up the bike, then grabbed his hand and pulled. “Come on! I want some books.” He let her pull him along, a slight smile on his face, until they got inside. He let her explore on her own as soon as he told her where to look for the history and mythology books. When they were done nearly forty minutes later her arms were filled with books. He raised an eyebrow, and she rolled her eyes. “I read really fast.”

“It will take you days to finish that book on mythology,” he pointed out, picking up the thick volume.

“Want to bet? I can finish it tomorrow.”

“Usually you ask to go play with Mels or Rory.”

“Mels is grounded and Rory’s not wanting to talk to me right now,” she said with a shrug. “I’m stuck with you all weekend.”

“You make it sound like that’s something you dread,” he said with a frown.

“It’s not that. I’m your only friend, and it’s not like you’re your brother. But all you ever want to do is read. So since I figured you would want the telly off while you read I’d just get a bunch of books to read too.”

He relaxed slightly. “I thought you were tiring of me.”

“I’ll never want to get rid of you,” she said with a smile. “You’re the best babysitter ever.” He grinned back as they began to check out their books. When they were done they took them over to the playground. Amy set hers down next to the swing while Sherlock quickly put his in the bag he’d carried on his back. Amy hopped on one of the swings and stared at Sherlock as he hesitated before sitting on the other one. Amy kicked off and began to swing while he sat there watching her. After a moment she noticed and she slowed down before she stopped. “Aren’t you going to swing?”

“You said I had to sit on the swings with you. You never said I had to actually swing.” She opened her mouth to protest, and then glared at him. He chuckled. “If you had said to swing with you I would.”

“Can I change what I want?” she asked.

He shook his head. “It wouldn’t be fair.”

“It’s no fun to sit on the swings and not do anything,” she said, beginning to twist the seat.

“You could always do that,” he said.

“What, twist the swing up and then let it go?” she said.

He nodded and got off the swing. “I’ll even help.”

“Okay,” she said with a smile, continuing to twist in a circle. He stood behind her for a moment, then put a hand on either side of her seat and spun her around. Soon the chains were bunched together and her feet were dangling nearly a foot in the air. “Let me go now!” she said.

He took a step back and the chains uncoiled themselves. Amy laughed and cheered as she spun more quickly, and even Sherlock had to smile at that. When the chains were done uncoiling she looked at him and grinned. “You appear to be having fun,” he said.

“That was a lot of fun,” she said with a nod and a wide grin.

“Perhaps I might push you for a bit, if you’d like.”

“Okay,” she said. He grabbed the chains and pulled back, then pushed her forward. He repeated the actions as she gained height, occasionally taking a step backwards to avoid getting hit. Soon she was flying back and forth and he wasn’t doing anything. He moved away and sat down on the other swing again, watching her. She continued pumping herself for a few minutes before she stopped and began to slow down. When she was slow enough she put her feet on the ground and stopped completely. “I can’t talk you into playing on the rest of the playground, can I?” she asked.

“No,” he said. “I am too tall for the rest of the equipment. If you want to play you may, however.”

“It’s no fun to play by myself,” she said, shaking her head. “Do you want to just go back to my home now?”

“If you want to,” he said with a nod.

“I do. Besides, if we get home I can do something nice for you for getting my bike back yesterday. What do you want?”

“No sweets. Maybe something good for dinner?”

“Like what?” she asked, getting off the swings.

He thought for a moment. “French toast?”

“You want breakfast for dinner?”

“Yes,” he said. “I have not had it in a long time.”

“I can make it for you. I just need more bread first, and syrup.”

“Your aunt left me money for groceries you might need,” he said as he got off his swing. “We can get something from the grocer.”

“Cool. And maybe some chocolate chips. I’m in the mood to make biscuits.”

“You’re always in the mood to make biscuits,” he said with a grin.

“Because they’re easy to make and you like them,” she said. “I like making you happy.”

“I’m glad,” he said.

She moved over to him and put her arms around his waist. “You’re my favorite person in the world. It’s the least I can do, you know?” Before he could move or respond she let go of him. “Come on. Let’s get them and get home. Race you to the bikes!” She grinned up at him before running over to her books and picking them up. He watched her for a moment. She really was the only person who cared about him, he thought to himself, and that made him very lucky indeed.


End file.
